


Fuck

by Totally_not_Vi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fuck I have a stuffy nose and my keys are unresponsive, Kawpkek, Piltie Punk music, Piltover's Finest, WHERE ARE ME DOUGHNUTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_not_Vi/pseuds/Totally_not_Vi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vi's musical tastes differ quite a bit from Cait's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> (I didn't know what to title this so at the recommendation at my friend Memaiva, this is the work in progress title. Blame her.)

The sun beat down on the windshield of the Piltover's Finest's squad car, the clouds vacant in the summer sky and the busyness of traffic passing by with annoying beeps and honks as the deputy let a sigh go from the passenger's side. Caitlyn had still not returned from picking up Vi's lunch and the pink haired rebel's mind was reaching new lows of boredom with each passing minute. She'd already put her feet on the dashboard and nabbed Cait's sunglasses before she left (much to the aggravation of the other when she stepped into damn near blindness), leaving not much left for Vi to distract herself with. Luckily enough for her though, her favorite Piltie had left her keys in the ignition and Vi just so happened to have the radio at her disposal. She turned the dial to set it to the local Punk station (Coincidentally known as Bendover FM) and cranked the volume up to 11, deafening out any outside noise and anyone who just so happened to stroll by the open windows of the cruiser.  
That anyone just happened to be the Sheriff strolling up to the driver's side with a box of doughnuts in hand. She just nearly dropped the box of jelly filled and sugary deliciousness when the loud wail of a guitar blasted through her speakers, the only thing keeping her standing was the light pole that she backed her head into. She gritted her teeth with a growl, setting before throwing open the door to immediately turn the car off and then glare at the deputy sitting there rested back with dark tinted sunglasses covering her closed eyes. "The bloody hell are you doing Vi!?"  
"Oh, hey Cupcake. Didn't see ya there. I was just listening to some tunes while waiting for you is all."  
"AT MAX BLOODY VOLUME!?"  
"Uh, yeah. That's how you enjoy it 'love'." She ended that sentence with a imitation of the common rich Piltover accent and a flick to the other's nose. Vi couldn't help but snicker at herself as she rested back, grinning while her partner got into the driver's seat with a groan and shook her head. Caitlyn threw the box of doughnuts into Vi's lap and pinched the bridge of her nose. Vi spared no time digging into the "brunch" in her lap with a even wider grin than before, earning a slight groan of disgust from the Sheriff. "It's at least an improvement from your first month where I had to use a damn umbrella to keep from getting doughnut bits over myself. Still doesn't make it any less gross," The deputy spoke with her mouth full and just about pissed away the previous statement. The garbled mess that came out of the deputy's mouth was something along the lines of "Hey an improvement and is an improvement. You'll take anything you can get."  
"Not only do you enjoy the musical equivalent of nails on a chalkboard, you talk with your mouth full. How charming of you."  
She finally took a second to swallow and stop stuffing her face and deliver a retort to the other. "Hey there are three reasons why I even came to this town. One, a pretty lady is the Sheriff who also just happens to have a great ass. Two, fuck you guys have some great doughnuts. And three, the underground Piltie Punk scene is so damn good it's hard to ignore."  
Caitlyn chose to ignore the mention of her rear, it just having been one of many sexual remarks made by her partner daily. "Oh and here I thought you just wanted to bust criminals and then get captured by the Police."  
"Well had I known that such a hot sheriff would be there to greet me, I would've immediately turned myself in for the chance at a frisk search from you." Vi snorted, having finally defeated the Sheriff with that statement. Caitlyn just merely shook her head and turned the car back on, being greeted with the screech of music from her speakers as she forget to turn the music down before turning the car off. She could've punched straight through the radio with how fast her hand shot at the volume dial and threw back the knob. "You. Don't touch this. Ever. Again. Without my permission. Clear?"  
Vi scoffed at the other and rested back with her eyes closed. "Whatever you say Cupcake."  
Cait fumbled with the radio for a good two minutes before finally settling onto a nice and calming classical music station, the much needed sounds giving her just a bit of relief. She sighed and sat up to pull out of the parking lot of the bakery before Vi spoke up again. "Hey Cupcake I'm real glad you found your weird Ride of the Valkyries shit but you do realize that store across the street just got robbed while you were distracted right?"  
"...You didn't tell me until now?"'  
"You didn't ask."   
"Fuck." Vi moved forward to turn on the sirens as the Sheriff quickly pulled out of the parking lot to give chase to the fleeing escape car.


End file.
